


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

by rosepyramid



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bad Art, F/M, I'm Sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepyramid/pseuds/rosepyramid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't be with both of them... while they're still alive. (This wasn't what she meant when she said she loved him inside and out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

[ ](http://imgur.com/pewLp7k)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330507) by [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania)




End file.
